Twitter and Transformice
by BellaVie
Summary: The first Transformice fanfiction ever created.


**You just entered room [5]. Type /room RoomName to create or join an existing room.**

**Potatomouse is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Prostfelipe] aew**

**[Bloodperiod] Oral stimulation 4play is key to awaken the #Capricorn sex drive.**

**[Slushinator] wut**

**[Shaman Potatomouse] Nice to know.**

**Thanks to Potatomouse, we gathered 11 cheese !**

**Meirar is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Bloodperiod] #Aquarius will be emotionally unavailable in a relationship .**

**[~Moderator] Okkko was banned for 57005 hours. Reason: Cheat**

**[Eskimoeagle] o.o**

**[Potatomouse] yayy**

**[Slushinator] see i wasnt blind**

**[Prostfelipe] aperta b e coloca balao no poste**

**[Vanross] Ban Stares while you're at it :3**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Bloodperiod] No one screams louder than A #Leo in bed.**

**[Dmoore] eh stop!**

**[Dmoore] stop**

**[Dmoore] dont og in thta hole!**

**[Dmoore] :I**

**[Bloodperiod] #Gemini love being unfaithful. Watch out.**

**[Vanross] Gg Stares**

**[Dmoore] that**

**[Potatomouse] Can you hurry up and get to my starsign already.**

**[Ehrotta] wtc CHEAT?**

**[Freduncio] fuck**

**[Ehrotta] wtf***

**[Ehrotta] o.O**

**[Prostfelipe] aperta b e coloca balao no posteaperta b e coloca balao no poste**

**[Prostfelipe] aperta b e coloca balao no poste**

**[Serats] Deep in thought...**

**[Bloodperiod] Good SEX will have you call in sick for work the next day... perfectly healthy**

**[Prostfelipe] sim**

**[Dudsdragon] so em mim**

**[Prostfelipe] so que no poste**

**[Bloodperiod] Fellas, If you really love your girl, u won't "look back " even if the woman is prettier than her.**

**[Dmoore] pro**

**[Slushinator] halp me**

**[Shaman Meirar] fica parado felipe**

**[Slushinator] jumpp**

**Thanks to Meirar, we gathered 4 cheese !**

**Freduncio is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Bloodperiod] Mind fuck me! lmao**

**[Slushinator] bah**

**[Dmoore] van !**

**[Bloodperiod] 99 sex tips for WOMEN #44 With the lights on, sprawl out on the bed before the action begins to give him the full awesome view.**

**[Dudsdragon] 2st**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Dmoore] oh yeah!**

**[Astrodom] lool 2st**

**[Astrodom] I was 1nd**

**[Vanross] Is this guy looking up tips on Sex? I don't need those, thanks. :)**

**[Prostfelipe] com speed hack é faciu ganhar duds**

**[Bsobso] hihi**

**[Bsobso] who wants to join the tribe Hostile Mouse ARMY ask for invite**

**[Heatherrrrr] Lol**

**[Dudsdragon] eu nao tava com speed**

**[Meirar] com telekill é facil**

**[Heatherrrrr] Fail Shaman!**

**[Prostfelipe] kkkkkkk**

**Thanks to Freduncio, we gathered 8 cheese !**

**Prostfelipe is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Bloodperiod] Fellas, get some ice in your life N lick "it" slow**

**[Dmoore] stupid map**

**[Bloodperiod] Sucking dick and leaving thee balls out is like Eating pussy and leaving thee clit out.**

**[Shaman Prostfelipe] ja de novo rapido**

**[Vanross] :/**

**[Shaman Prostfelipe] fail**

**Thanks to Prostfelipe, we gathered 2 cheese !**

**Dmoore is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Shaman Dmoore] lol...**

**[Bloodperiod] Sex without love is just exercise.**

**[Shaman Dmoore] O_O**

**[Prostfelipe] aff**

**[Bloodperiod] Ladies, Things you dont do be a sideline. don't settle for less.**

**Thanks to Dmoore, we gathered 4 cheese !**

**Astrodom is now your soulmate !**

**Jokerbomb is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Eskimoeagle] WJ**

**[Foxsi] ****哈哈哈**

**[Eskimoeagle] stupid partner**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Barbaramemel] ppoooh**

**[Vanross] Bloodperiod? What a nice name for a gay person :) Gtfo kid.**

**Thanks to Jokerbomb, we gathered 0 cheese !**

**Barbaramemel is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Bloodperiod] the tongue is the strongest muscle in the body *wink***

**[Bloodperiod] Ladies, realize that being sexy has less to do with how u look, and more about how u feel.**

**[Astrodom] fuck!**

**[Vanross] The tongue is not the strongest muscle in the body :/**

**[Vanross] Idiot**

**[Freduncio] are the jaws?**

**[Bloodperiod] Ladies, men love to get head, but if you're not committed to giving an extraordinary blow job,don't start.**

**[Vanross] :o Those are not muscles**

**[Freduncio] you understand me -.-**

**[Bloodperiod] The minute you settle for less than you deserve, is the minute you get less than you settled for.**

**[Vanross] O_o**

**[Bloodperiod] SO I SHOULD PLAY RHYTHM NATION WHEN I WANNA GET POKED? Play any Janet Jackson song on repeat!**

**[Bloodperiod] #Leo woman make love only to superior men.**

**[Bloodperiod] Ladies, if he's eating your pussy with his eyes closed...he doesn't know what he's doing!**

**[Dmoore] ...**

**[Shaman Ehrotta] peace**

**[Freduncio] damn shinei**

**[Shaman Ehrotta] dumb**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Vanross] He's eating my cat? Wtf**

**[Bloodperiod] Woman just don't have a G-spot...they have a G-Spot, A-Spot and U-Spot.**

**[Astrodom] Shinei YOUR FUCKING DEAD! no your not :)**

**[Potatomouse] I'M ONLY 7, SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL THIS IS**

**[Shaman Ehrotta] pink hole**

**[Astrodom] Cannon again**

**[Vanross] Nope, just a G-Spot :P**

**[Vanross] Get your facts right.**

**Thanks to Shinei, we gathered 7 cheese !**

**Thanks to Ehrotta, we gathered 4 cheese !**

**Maiq is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Bloodperiod] In a-lot of cases the soft moans means she's enjoying it more then if she is screaming.**

**[Dmoore] luck**

**[Bloodperiod] Bottom Line Is its not that person you were that matters, but the person you are working towards becoming.**

**[Dmoore] :(**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Vanross] Can we ban this idiot yet? :D**

**[Vanross] His facts are bs.**

**[Shaman Maiq] sorry**

**[Bloodperiod] Anyone who will gossip with you ...WILL gossip about you.**

**Thanks to Maiq, we gathered 1 cheese !**

**Vanross is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Freduncio] EVIL CONTRAPTIONS**

**Cheeeeeese *-***

**[Bloodperiod] #Sagittarius sexuality is lively, lusty and adventurous.**

**[Shadesombra] o.o**

**[Prostfelipe] for****ças opostas**

**[Bloodperiod] A bad ass attitude will rob you right out of some very beautiful possibilities...**

**[Freduncio] Stop masturbating jokerbomb**

**[Dudsdragon] hack]**

**[Bloodperiod] your pussy is the TRUTH ...and you know it!**

**[Astrodom] '' hack ''**

**[Bluesome] no hack hteres lava there**

**[Freduncio] .hack**

**[Bluesome] theres***

**[Dudsdragon] hack hack**

**[Astrodom] its '' hack '' jokerbomb hacking ''**

**[Prostfelipe] hack**

**[Dudsdragon] no**

**[Dudsdragon] adf**

**[Dudsdragon] ef**

**[Shaman Vanross] UPCANNON!**

**Thanks to Vanross, we gathered 17 cheese !**

**Foxsi is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Astrodom] duds hacking**

**[Bloodperiod] Yeah baby! *grins***

**[Prostfelipe] duds hack**

**[Kerrynibbles] damn im lagging :[**

**[Bluesome] its dude***

**[Dmoore] go tater!**

**[Meirar] ahahah**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Bloodperiod] **Awiwi** BOOM! Lmao m guilty *hides* tltltltltltl RT**

**[Prostfelipe] **

**[Meirar] why's duds hackin**

**Thanks to Foxsi, we gathered 1 cheese !**

**Potatomouse is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Foxsi] wtf?**

**[Dudsdragon] eu nao so hack seu filho da mae**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Bloodperiod] Things You Dont Do: Ask them "how was it?" (If you don't know .. the answer is "IT WAS HORRIBLE")**

**[Kerrynibbles] CLUSTER FUK**

**[Astrodom] omg duids hacking**

**[Astrodom] duds***

**[Astrodom] hacker duds**

**[Freduncio] duds is so much hacking**

**[Bloodperiod] is getting really real tonight!**

**[Bloodperiod] Things You Dont Do: Ask them "how was it?" (If you don't know .. the answer is "IT WAS HORRIBLE")**

**[Kerrynibbles] CLUSTER FUK**

**[Astrodom] omg duids hacking**

**[Astrodom] duds***

**[Astrodom] hacker duds**

**[Freduncio] duds is so much hacking**

**[Bloodperiod] is getting really real tonight!**

**[Ehrotta] FUCKIN BRAZILIAN TARDS**

**[Freduncio] im totally banning you dude**

**[Ehrotta] GO TO BR SERVER**

**[Freduncio] Ehrotta**

**[Astrodom] OMG ban dudsdragon**

**[Ehrotta] what?**

**[Astrodom] is hacking**

**[Freduncio] Its Brazillian Cheese Day**

**[Freduncio] get happy**

**[Prostfelipe] LOL why's duds hack**

**[Bloodperiod] Ladies, don't fake it ... your sex will NEVER get better making him think he's fucking you right!**

**[Ehrotta] i know**

**[Astrodom] its brazilian samba day**

**[Dudsdragon] eu nao fiz nada**

**[Freduncio] thousands are dying here coz o floods**

**[Ehrotta] i dont give a fuck to RJ**

**[Prostfelipe] kkkkkk**

**[Phyrix] weeeee =_=**

**[Astrodom] its brazilian poor day**

**[Bloodperiod] FELLAS, The Short Fast Strokes Get Her Wet But The Long Deep Strokes Make Her Cum**

**Thanks to Potatomouse, we gathered 13 cheese !**

**Freduncio is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Astrodom] its a shit day**

**[Vanross] o**

**[Shaman Freduncio] lucky for me I dont live in Rio**

**[Meirar] i don't give a fuck to USA too**

**[Vanross] :o**

**[Potatomouse] I GOT HIM**

**[Bloodperiod] A nightmare is just the harsh reality of what will happen if you choose not to follow your dreams.**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Ehrotta] neither do I**

**[Shaman Freduncio] dodge ball on 1:00**

**[Prostfelipe] Spartaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

**[Meirar] but i do care about people in need**

**[Bloodperiod] Oh Baby Baby. Are Women less responsible than men when it comes to sexual matters?**

**[Shaman Freduncio] whimps**

**[Vanross] No u**

**[Ehrotta] I dont**

**[Shaman Freduncio] oh**

**[Shaman Freduncio] nice**

**[Meirar] my grandma was in the flood...brazilian cheese day means a lot to us**

**[Bloodperiod] Neighbors know my name? When having GOOD sex, nobody should ever make out the words you're saying!**

**Thanks to Freduncio, we gathered 9 cheese !**

**Dmoore is now your shaman, follow her!**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Ehrotta] o rly**

**[Bloodperiod] Fellas, givin oral. First start w/ neck,lips,neck,chest,stomach back up to the chest , back down to the hips then hit thee clit**

**[Ehrotta] a game**

**[Shaman Dmoore] you will die...if you chooce to stay...that is all...**

**[Astrodom] hack duds**

**[Prostfelipe] hack**

**[Freduncio] Ok, Duds is REALLY hacking now**

**[Shaman Dmoore] :)**

**[Prostfelipe] no**

**[Freduncio] 1st always hack**

**[Dudsdragon] i not hack ok**

**[Bloodperiod] Bottom line Is if you're a man who doesn't eat pussy . You suck d...**

**[Shaman Dmoore] yay, boxes!**

**[Prostfelipe] dudu vc atravesos os cara num tela de colisão que o que vão te chamar de hack**

**[Bloodperiod] it turns you on when someone licks and kisses your neck.**

**[Freduncio] Long Live Brazil!**

**[Vanross] !**

**[Potatomouse] DMOORE**

**[Potatomouse] BABY**

**[Shaman Dmoore] :O**

**[Dudsdragon] aff**

**[Potatomouse] SMACKED BY BOXCANNON**

**[Meirar] did you know that Dudsdragon is only 8 years old?**

**[Freduncio] boxcannon can be ruthless**

**[Dudsdragon] to com medo de tele kill no transformice pode mi mata**

**[Dudsdragon] me mata**

**[Bloodperiod] you have ever been in love #sextips**

**Thanks to Dmoore, we gathered 13 cheese !**

**Ehrotta is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Prostfelipe] lol**

**[Dmoore] lol**

**[Freduncio] save me rotta**

**[Freduncio] im brazilian**

**[Bloodperiod] Fellas, wen you're havin sex & u stroke her nice Feature& slow and she takes a DEEP breath & says S.T.O.P..means ur SEX is ON Point!**

**[Prostfelipe] aff**

**[Meirar] rly?**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Bloodperiod] anal sex does not get ur butt bigger"- it make wet**

**[Shaman Ehrotta] whut?**

**[Freduncio] claro manes =]**

**[Dmoore] tater, the baby is slowing you down hahahaha**

**[Eddymyman] this game is hard**

**[Potatomouse] YOU FUCKING SMACKED IT WITH A BOXCANNONG**

**[Potatomouse] *CANNON**

**[Dmoore] its alive isnt it lol?**

**[Meirar] ahah,num jogo no br pq nego la é chato,se tu é noob te banem**

**[Prostfelipe] hacking**

**[Dmoore] :O**

**[Potatomouse] :(**

**[Dmoore] i'll just put another one in you if that one dies :)**

**[Dmoore] its all good**

**[Vanross] :c**

**[Freduncio] MURDER!**

**Thanks to Ehrotta, we gathered 9 cheese !**

**Xrizzle is now your shaman, follow her!**

**[Dmoore] lol you to van**

**[Eskimoeagle] i was planning on going in bitch**

**[Bloodperiod] Im Proud To Say I get tested at least once a year, or 3 weeks after a sexual encounter without any contraceptives.**

**[Dmoore] :I**

**No cheese for you! ^_^**

**[Bloodperiod] #Gemini sexual desires are very complicated.**

**[Bloodperiod] The way into A #Virgo heart and pants is through their head.**

**[Bloodperiod] #Cancer worry to much**

**[Prostfelipe] save meirar**

**[Bloodperiod] ... *ORGASM***

**[Marshie] Poo.**

**[Freduncio] culpa dele**


End file.
